Asi fue
by Yoko Chann
Summary: En New moon Edward no vuelve.Despues de 2 años regresa,Bella tiene una vida con Jake y esta decidida a ser su amiga.Nadie sabe que pasara despues de la amistad, no se sabe si ella dejara al amor renacer.Songfic Continua en "a quien tu decidiste amar


**Hii!!! Subiendo un songfic sobre un final alternativo a Luna Nueva. Me confieso 100% team Edward & Bella pero no pude evitar que mi cabeza maquilara esto cuando escuchaba la canción asi fue de playa limbo ( mi inspiración ) ojala lo disfruten se lo dedico a Bren-syd porque se que ama a Jake.**

**Aunque es un bella-jake este no aperece no se me ocurrió que podría decir aquí. **

**Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Bella, lo escrito en cursivo y negrillas es lo que piensa Edward la letra normal se podría llamar el narrador y lo subrayado la parte de la canción.**

**DISFRUTENLO!!!**

_Creo ser y soy completamente feliz. Me costo mucho recuperarme de su partida, jamás lo hubiera logrado sin mi sol personal. Jake. Mi Jake. Se que el jamás lograr ser el amor de mi vida, porque ese lugar siempre será del, al menos el nombre ya que de el amor que le tenia solo queda el recuerdo. Han pasado dos años y eso ha sido tiempo suficiente para perdonar y olvidar lo malo. Solo conservo en mi mente y corazón lo lindo que la pase son el, el me enseño a amar pero se fue y no regreso por mi. Se que en el fondo, muy en el fondo aun mantengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver y deseo volver a verlo, estoy segura de lo que siento por Jake pero me gustaría arreglar las cosas con Edward. Ojala un dia lo vea, hablar con el, solucionar las cosas, quedar como amigos._

_**De regreso en Forks después de dos largos años alejado de ella. Mi familia al fin me convenció de venir a verla, al menos para pedirle perdón, pero no puedo, se que si la veo no me voy a poder ir. Ella es mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, desde el momento que la vi dormir por primera vez lo supe, estoy enamorado hasta la ultima fibre de mi ser y nadie podre cambiar eso. Me pregunto que será de ella ahora, habrá logrado olvidarme, eso espero pero no lo quiero ni imaginar, un mundo sin su amor, su amor, la única razón que me permite seguir con vida?. El pensar que ella me ama es lo que me hace seguir, voy en camino a su casa dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que me halla ganado al dejarla, sola, me odiare toda la vida por eso. Si ella ya no me ama al menos algo debe sentir por mi, si me odia tan solo la vigilare de lejos, si aun tiene algo de aprecio por mi, sere su amigo.**_

Por la misma acera caminado hacia el otro, van dos almas, dos cuerpos, dos mentes, dos corazones totalmente predestinados. Como si hubieran sido hechos para estar con el otro, un par de piezas que encajan perfectamente, se amaron y siempre se amaran, su historia pudo ser la mas hermosa y sorprendente, llena de amor y respeto hacia el otro. Una mala experiencia llevo a una mala decisión, consecuencias: dos corazones rotos, dos almas perdidas, dos seres totalmente infelices. Pero el destino no se puede evitar y tarde o temprano se volverán a encontrar.

_Voy camino a mi casa pensando en lo de siempre, mejor dicho en el de siempre._

_**Espero verla si no me deja hablarle que no me quite la dicha de admirarla.**_

Ambos levantan la mirada al mismo tiempo, se quedan congelados en su lugar, no saben que hacer, que decir, que pensar, se admiran con curiosidad, devoción y con amor. Es curioso, durante dos años pensaron y soñaron como seria un reencuentro, en su mente hicieron mil y un películas de que dirían y ansiaban poder cumplir esos sueños. Y ahora frente a frente no saben como actuar.

_Al levantar la mirada, deje de respirar, sigue siendo tan insoportablemente hermoso, sigue teniendo la misma mirada color topacio liquido, mis recuerdos no le hacen justicia. Me desconecte, deje de respirar, estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Las emociones dormidas despertaron son aun mayor fuerza, el vacio que dejo su partida desapareció, tenerlo frente a mi, verlo de nuevo era lo que necesitaba para poder ser feliz. Feliz, pero no a su lado, ahora tenia una vida, a alguien que me ama en serio y nunca me abandonaría. Con estos pensamientos pude tomar coraje para acercarme a el y decirle todo lo que pensaba. Sus ojos eran hermosos, tan expresivos como los recordaba, podía ver lo que sentía como siempre, en ellos había alegría, duda, confucion y amor. Me detuve, amor no el ya no me amaba desde el momento en que se fue, tal vez desde antes me dejo de amar. Amor, al reconocer ese sentimiento, la alegría me inundo. No, le tenia que decir que si el quería podríamos ser amigos, me dolia pero es lo correcto. _

_**Cuando vi hacia a el frente la vi, mi angel, mi luz, mi vida, tan hermosa como siempre, se ruborizo al instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo no supe que hacer y me quede congelado en mi lugar. No sabia que hacer, la duda me inundo, y si ella ya no me amaba, aceptaría las consecuencias de mi mala decisión. Aun estaba en shock cuando mi angel se acerco, camino lentamente a mi, no rompimos el contacto visual en ningún momento y cuando estuvo mas cerca pude leer lo que sentía con aun mas claridad, veía confianza, felicidad, se detuvo y vi confusión lleno de un toque de amor y alegria, esto me lleno de alegría, aun me amaba aunque sea un poco. Decidida, ella estaba decidida a hacer algo, no sabia que es lo que iba a hacer pero ojala me diera la dicha de oir su voz una vez mas. Lo único que pido es que me de la oportunidad de explicarle porque me fui. Se lo iba a decir tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana pero algún dia me dejara hablarle.**_

El amor verdadero no se olvida, y ellos no son la excepción. Ahora están decididos a decir lo que sienten, nadie sabe que pasara después. Tal vez el amor gane, tal vez solo TAL VEZ.

_Me acerque a el no sabia que decirle, no encontraba mi voz. Recuerdo que a el se le facilitaba "leer" mis ojos. Deje que ellos hablaran por mí._

_**Se acerco a mi no me hablo, bueno no merezco volver a oír su voz, pero lo esperaba. Me abrió las puertas de su alma, me deje llevar por ese par de mares color chocolate. Me transmitió lo que sentía hablo conmigo sin mover sus labios, es fantástico como nos conectamos. Lo que no fue mágico fue lo que me dijo que por cierto no me gusto nada**_

_Perdona si te hago llorar_

_Perdona si te hago sufrir_

_Pero es que no esta en mis manos_

_Pero es que no esta en mis manos_

_Me he enamorado, me he enamorado_

_Me enamore._

_**Se enamoro. Por mi estúpida obsesión de protegerla de mi mundo la perdí. Ahora solo es mi ángel, siempre lo será, pero ya no es mi amor. No sabia que responderle, solo le deje saber todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento. No por hacerla sentir mal, si no para que supiera que yo si la amaba**_

_El aun me ama. No puede ser. Pero es así, le causa dolor el que yo ya no siento lo mismo. _

_Perdona si te causo dolor_

_Perdona si te digo adiós_

Como decirle que te amo

Como decirle que te amo

Si me ha preguntado

Yo le dije que no

Yo le dije que no.

_**¿Lo amas? No mencionó si era amor o cariño. Tal vez aun no lo ama porque no se puede olvidar de mi ¿me amas? Dime la verdad**_

_Soy honesta con el y contigo_

_A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado_

_**Lo quiere no lo ama. La esperanza renació de pronto en mi muerto corazón.**_

_Esperanza? Tiene esperanza. No puedo ser tan cruel con el. Debo dejarle claro la relación que puedo y debo mantener con el._

_Si tú quieres seremos amigos_

_Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado_

_**Amigos? Bueno la amistad seria mi peor es nada. Pero aun así no me rendiré, esta vez si luchare por ella con todas mis fuerzas.**_

_Esta decidido a luchar no puede, no tiene el derecho a luchar._

_No te aferres, ya no te aferres_

_A un imposible, ya no te hagas_

_Ni me hagas más daño, ya no._

_**Tiene razón solo le hago daño ¿Por qué? Le fue fácil olvidarse de mi, es lo correcto pero no es lo quiero, en el fondo de mi ser esperaba que aun me amara. ¿Por qué?**_

_¿Por qué aun preguntas porque?_

_Tu bien sabes_

_Que no fue mi culpa_

_Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada_

_Y a pesar que llore como nunca_

_Ya no seguías de mi enamorado_

_Luego te fuiste_

_Y que regresabas_

_No me dijiste_

_Y sin más nada_

_¿Por qué? no sé_

_Pero fué así_

_Así fué._

_**Tiene razón yo tuve la culpa. Y aquí están las consecuencias. ¿Qué hiciste después que me fui?**_

_Te brinde la mejor de las suertes_

_Yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte_

_**Y hoy? Que harás? Que sientes?**_

_Y hoy que has vuelto_

_Ya vez solo hay nada_

_**Podrías perdonarme? Podrías volver a quererme?**_

_Perdonarlo. Si puedo perdonarte y podría volver a quererte pero_

_Ya no debo, no puedo quererte_

_**Y amarme? Te vuelvo a preguntar aun me amas? No respondas hoy, ni mañana analiza tu corazón y responde sinceramente**_

_Rompí la conexión visual. Que analice mi corazón, no no puedo hacerlo porque se que si lo hago descubriré que aun lo amo. No puedo permitirme amarlo de nuevo. Levante la mirada y le dije lo que tenia que decir, mas no lo que quería_

_Ya no te amo_

_**Eso me dolió mucho. Yo me lo gane, de alguna forma yo lo busque. Dime el nombre de el nuevo dueño de tu amor. ¿Quién es el? ¿Que fue de ti después de que me fui?**_

_Después de su partida me pasaron tantas cosas pero el decírselas solo le causaría más dolor. Me limite a responder hablando de mis sentimientos_

_Me he enamorado_

_De un ser divino_

_De un buen amor_

_Que me enseño_

_A olvidar_

_Y a perdonar_

_**Me perdonas?**_

_Claro que te perdono_

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de ambos.

Amigos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo y su repuesta solo fue una sonrisa aun mas ancha. Esta vez el amor no pudo ganar.

Ambos amantes felices por haber recuperado a su amor, aunque no de la manera que ellos espera, se retiran, se alejan pero solo en esencia, ya que ahora sus corazones ya no se separaran nunca más.

Una dulce melodía comienza a sonar en la cabeza de el. Le falta la letra y la más adecuada es lo que le acaba de decir Bella.

_Soy honesta con el y contigo_

_A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado_

_Pero si tú quieres seremos amigos_

_Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado_

_No te aferres, ya no te aferres_

_A un imposible, ya no te hagas_

_Ni me hagas más daño, ya no_

_Ya no_

_

* * *

_

**_espero que les guste._**

**_espero su reviews_**

**_nos estamos leyendo _**

**_NeTaMu cUlLeN_**


End file.
